Entre ilusiones y recuerdos
by Tsunashio
Summary: Solo lo vio una vez más, le vio sonreír, le vio abrazarle y entregarle el calor perdido. Le vio desvanecerse en la oscuridad que le consumía. Solo en el resguardo de un mundo que se derrumba, Mukuro solo puede recordar engañándose con las ilusiones que él mismo crea... Summary completo dentro. TYL69/TYL27.


**Entre ilusiones y recuerdos**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Akira Amano. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Entre ilusiones y recuerdos

**Pareja principal:** 6927 [Rokudo Mukuro/ Sawada Tsunayoshi]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes"_ —

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

**Género:** Romance/Yaoi/Drama/Angst

**Ranting:** T

**Summary Completo: **Solo lo vio una vez mas, le vio sonreír, le vio abrazarle y entregarle el calor perdido. Le vio desvanecerse en la oscuridad que le consumía. Solo en el resguardo de un mundo que se derrumba, Mukuro solo puede recordar, engañándose con las ilusiones que él mismo crea. La realidad y la ilusión se unen para crear un mundo perfecto que lo derrumba a cada instante... Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su rostro cuando le vio sonreír una vez mas.

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

_**Capitulo **_**_Único_**

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

Una vaga sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, tan sutil como imperceptible, tan burlona como divertida; aquella sonrisa que tantas veces había mostrado, que había expresado y salía con tanta naturalidad que, incluso, ya no necesitaba sentir la satisfacción para que esta se cruzara por sus labios. Sus ojos bicolor se movieron por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, el jardín de la mansión Vongola era un paisaje que cualquiera era capaz de apreciar, invadiendo a todos de una tranquilidad y paz que en ocasiones parecía irreal; tanta belleza y calma reunida en un solo lugar, casi como un universo alterno en donde nada importa, solo el momento.

— ¡Deténganse por favor!

El ilusionista elevó un poco más la mirada, desviándola del paisaje para observar a los causantes del alboroto, de las explosiones y de los gritos que, por extraño que suene, aun se acoplaban a su entorno como un todo. Su sonrisa se ensancho, mas divertido que antes, observando al joven Capo correr detrás de su mano derecha en un intento de que no lastimara al bovino y, a su paso, destruyera aún más la mansión. Una nueva explosión se hizo escuchar llevando consigo una de las paredes de tan hermosa mansión que, una vez más, deberá ser sometida a reparaciones por causa de tan extrovertidos guardianes.

— Kufufu~ _"Más papeleo para Tsunayoshi-kun"_ — ladeo un poco su rostro, inclinándose en su propio lugar, como si de esa forma pudiera ver con mayor detenimiento lo que frente a sus ojos sucedía.

Por instantes, su atencion olvido a quienes rodeaban al castaño, observando sólo a él, observando su sonrisa y sus ojos tan brillantes como el cielo; le observó con detenimiento, como si cada uno de los detalles quedarán grabados a fuego en su mente. Lo vio correr y atrapar a bovino; le vio intervenir en la pelea con el bombardero; le vio aliviar el malestar y hacer reír una vez más a los de su alrededor. Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta una vez más, al ver como ese pequeño niño se comportaba como un gran cielo, vasto e infinito.

Envidia. Observó como aquellas personas le rodeaban, le sonreían y le entregaban la felicidad de la que nunca podría ser participe. Su mirada se entrecerró en enojo, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, cuantas veces fuera detrás de él; la niebla no era capaz de esconder el vasto cielo de los ojos inmerecedores. Entonces lo noto, lo vio mirar a un punto en el vacío, en donde nadie es capaz de ver algo que él sí. Sonrió de medio lado, ladeando el rostro, apoyando parte de su mejilla en el dorso de su mano.

Le siguió con la mirada, sin perderse el menor de los detalles, en su lugar, entre la espesura de la oscuridad sin borrar su sonrisa. Vio al capo alejarse de quienes le rodeaban, vio aquella sonrisa ensancharse aún más, vio sus ojos adquirir un brillo que le cautivó; le vio abrir los brazos para estrecharlo en ellos, envolviendo su cuerpo y entregarle la calidez de la que se veía privado. Se observó a sí mismo con una sonrisa aun mas grande, mas brillante, mas _verdadera_.

Su sonrisa, la que estaba impresa en sus labios, se fue desvaneciendo al ritmo ritmo que el paisaje a su alrededor desapareció y daba paso a la oscuridad que, sin pedir permiso, lo rodeó con sus fríos brazos. Su mirada bajó lentamente, perdiendo motivo para mantenerse en alto, dejando que una traviesa lágrima descendiera por su mejilla al recordar su realidad; una vez más chocó con la realidad de la que era parte, una en donde él ya no podía entregarle el calor perdido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? — la voz de la tormenta llegó a sus oídos, a pesar de que ya no escuchaban, siendo amortiguada por la puerta que les separaba.

Su mirada, ahora vacía y perdida, se mantuvo fija en el suelo de aquella fría y oscura habitación, el silencio se hizo presente y alejo cualquier sensación de calidez que alguna vez pudo haber sentido. Las paredes parecían desmoronarse a su alrededor mientras, el agua a sus pies, llevaba consigo los objetos que durante tiempo atesoro.

— No lo se — ahí estaba su pequeña Chrome, con ese tono tan preocupado y lastimero. — . Creo que aun no lo supera.

— No creo que lo haga.

Sonrió de medio lado una vez más, esta vez sin ganas o interés, ignorando aquellas palabras sin importancia que del otro lado parecían ansiosas por llegar a él. Se hizo hacia atrás en su lugar, recargándose contra el respaldo del sillón para mirar el techo de la habitación, la puerta a un abismo oscuro y desolado, al que una vez perteneció y fue rescatado; su mano se estiró hacia aquella espiral de dolor, entrecerrando la mirada con resignación. Ya no podía escapar de aquello que tan ansiosamente quería consumirlo.

Una vez más su entorno se iluminó, la sonrisa que tanto anhelaba se mostró ante él acompañada de la sonrisa que guió su camino sin darse cuenta. Desvió sus ojos hacía la figura que estaba frente a él, parada con los brazos a su espalda mirándole con una encantadora sonrisa, sin pena o tristeza, con aquella alegría que tanto amaba y de la que alguna vez fue poseedor.

Una nueva lágrima descendió por su rostro, estirando su mano hacía el joven, tomando entre sus dedos aquella mano que le había extendido. Tiro de él y lo pego a su cuerpo, rodeándolo entre sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, disfrutando una vez más de la calidez, de su aroma; de _él_. Lo sintió estremecer y reír, haciéndole reír tambien; lo observó de cerca, uniendo ambas frentes.

Su alrededor comenzó a derrumbarse, las paredes se vieron cayendo una a una, pedazo tras pedazo; los muebles de la habitación se vieron cayendo en un abismo sin retorno pero no le importo. Le tomó de las mejillas, sonriendo una vez más sin levantarse del único sillón que aún permanecía en su lugar; le observó hasta que la oscuridad le consumió; lo observo hasta que, una vez más, se desvaneció entre sus brazos para privarlo de su calor una vez más.

— ¿Se habrá vuelto loco ya?

La habitación se consumió en la oscuridad y agonía, se vio envuelto por la soledad como única compañera. Una vez más había vuelto a los brazos de quien le orillaba a la locura y desesperación, dejándose consumir lo único que le quedaba.

Rió, vació y sin energías, mientras, una vez más, los recuerdos le envolvían y las ilusiones de un mundo aparte le mostraban lo que tanto deseaba; una vez más solo se dejo engañar por sus ilusiones, engañándose a si mismo, creyendo que una vez más podría tenerlo entre sus brazos. Solo una vez más se sumergió entre_ ilusiones y recuerdos_.

**.:::::.**

Bien, no me resistí y necesitaba escribir algo como esto. Ubicado en el futuro, cuando Tsuna muere y deja detrás el dolor de la famiglia, en especial a alguien; pobre Mukuro :c

Siempre me gusto el 6927 pero nunca escribí nada de ellos porque, bueno, no se me ocurría nada decente xD.. Mukuro siempre me pareció un personaje bastante particular, nada de malo, sino solitario y sumido en oscuridad y locura ¿extraño? si .3.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado 8D

En unos días mas la actualizacion de "Unas peligrosas vacaciones" estará lista :'D.. pero quería subir algo antes xDD

Nos vemos~


End file.
